A broken vow
This was originally going to be part of my mob series, but then I decide that it would be quicker to write it as a story on its own. This will probably have a sequal. 1. Prolouge A shocked Titan looked at the tree, then down to the ground. His mate's collar was in the tree and on the ground, the blood that was shed stayed there like a scar. Titan began to cry. "Why Billy?! Why did you do this?! It should of been me, with my cheating ways!" he sobbed. His daughter Mogwai put her paw on his shoulder. She whispered something in his ear. Titan looked up again. "She did it for you Father. She did it for you." Titan still cried, sitting in front of the blood. That's it! I'll never love again! I'll stay loyal to the Van Helsing! Titan thought and wiped his eyes. "Father, who will become the dominant female now?" his son Harrison said. Titan froze for a minute, then a female stepped forward. "I will" the female said. It was Fruscinate. Titan nodded, eyes no longer glazed, though inside he still felt like he was the saddest meerkat who will never find another mate like her. "Your mother would be proud Fruscinate. Your mother would be proud" Titan said. Fruscinate nodded and they started to get back to the burrow, but Titan lagged behind. He had one last look at his mate's collar and blood and thought, I'll always love you Billy. I'll always love you. 2. Titan's struggle It was morning when Titan finished his vigil for Billy. He was exausted, but it was for his mate, the mate he left. New leader Fruscinate had gotten her nine lives and collar from the humans. "Father, are you okay? You look exausted" Mogwai said. "I was sitting vigil all night. I wanted your mother to have a safe trip to Star Manor" Titan said. Mogwai nodded. "You should rest Father, I'll lead them out with Fruscinate" a new voice said. His son Priscilla came from the burrow. "No no, I'm okay Priscilla. I can do it" Titan said. Priscilla scowled and walked off. What's his problem? Titan thought. Priscilla was usually laid back, but today he was different. As he and Fruscinate were about to lead the group out foraging, he saw Priscilla laying near the burrow entrance. He looked upset and frustrated. Titan wanted to say something, but decided not to. When they got to a foraging spot, Titan tried to catch a scorpion, but his exaustion and sadness stopped him to. He collapsed and Priscilla caught him. "Father?" Priscila said. Titan didn't reply. "Father?" Priscilla said again. Once again, Titan didn't reply. "Father?" Priscilla replyed one last time, More desperate. Titan's eyes opened. "Priscilla, is that you?" he asked. Priscilla nodded. "Are you alright? I told you I could take care of leading them out foraging" Priscilla said. Titan narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to tell me?" he asked. Priscilla signalled him to a bolthole. They went and Priscila rold him. "Bruce sees potential in me to become the next dominant male of the Sequoia, because he's leaving the Sequoia to get a new partner" Priscilla said. Titan's gaze softened. "Then why didn't you tell me? I would of let you anyway" he said. "Bruce wanted me to show you my potential. As he's leaving with the other males, I can take three males to come with me" Priscilla said. Titan nodded. "So, who are you taking?" Titan asked. "George was with me when Bruce saw me, so I'm definantly taking him with me. I'll take Badger with me too. Not a llama would like switching groups, so that will be the three I'm taking" Priscilla said. Titan nodded. "Well, when are you leaving?" Titan asked. "Two months. I need to show more potential" Priscilla said. "Would you like to take my place at the gathering tonight?" Titan said. Priscilla's eyes shined. "I'd love to!" he exclaimed. Titan nodded. "Lead the rest of the way for foraging then. I'm going home" Titan said. Priscilla nodded and the two came out of the bolthole. Titan walked home, but then heared a voice, "Are you okay?" 3. Billy's wish "Billy!" Titan said, looking at his old mate. Her eyes looked happy, though Titan knew that she was here to tell him something instead of making up. "Hello Titan. I see your struggling" she said. Titan felt like saying no, but how could he lie to his old mate? "Yes" he said, his eyes saying it all. Billy rested her paw on his shoulder. It felt warm and tingling. "Titan, I want you to do something" Billy said. Titan nodded. "What is it?" he asked. Billy hesitated for a while, then told him. "You need to find a new mate" she said. Titan felt shock, then shakely replied. "I.. I can't. I vowed I'd never love anybody again, all because of my undying love for you. I never want to cheat on you again" Titan said, the unbearing pain in his brown eyes. Billy looked up at him. "Do it for me Titan. For me" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll never forget you Billy" he said. "I'll never forget you either Titan" Billy said. Titan watched her go off and heard two last words. "For me." 4. The scrap Titan stayed at the burrow until the rest of the Van Helsing showed up. Priscilla ran, wounded and bleeding, eldest subordinate male Harrison following him. Titan threw himself in between his two sons."What's going on here?" he demanded at Harrison. "What's going on here? Why did you put Priscilla in charge of the family instead of me!?" he angrily replyed. Titan grabbed his son with his claws. "You don't know anything do you!" he growled. "Priscilla has more potential than you!" Harrison bit his father, then Titan bit his head. The fight went on for hours, then Titan eventually won. Harrison lay on the sand, bruised and battered. Titan growled. As Harrison stood up, Titan talked, "If you ever come around here again, you won't be as lucky" Titan growled. "Lucky! I was beaten by you and you're calling me lucky!?" Harrison yelled. "You do not talk to me like that my son!" Titan yelled. "I'm not you're son" Harrison said. "I don't need this dumb family. I don't need a dumb father, I don't need a dumb mother! I don't need a family at all!" he snapped and walked off, then stopped. "Oh yeah! When you die in a matter of time, stay away from my dreams!" he yelled, then walked off. "Let's hope you die first" Titan growled then walked into the burrow.'' I'll kill him if I see him again. I promise that.'' 5. Meanwhile A collared female looked through the burrow entrance, the evening sun striking her pelt. She lay in the the burrow, saddened in thought. She remembered her mate lying next to her, talking to her when she was prgenant and couldn't wait to be a father again. But now he was dead and left her with just a mob with four other girls. She lay there until nightfall. "Kaluha, we must go" a young female said. Kaluha nodded, then got up. "Come on girls" she said and led her group to a large rock. She jumped up and saw the other groups around her. "Sorry I'm late" she said. "It's okay Kaluha" Enili said. "Where's Dali?" Kaluha hesitated, then choked out. "He's dead. Along with the other guys" she said. "I'm so sorry" Bearslayer said. "It's okay. I'll get over it" Kaluha replyed. Klenitijie dipped her head. "It's a sad loss" she said. "Shall we start the meeting?" she asked. "Wait!" a voice sounded out. Another collared female ran towards the others and jumped onto the rock. "Herpasaurus!" Cruise exclaimed. The former Baobab female had disappeared, then reappered later. "It's me" Herpasaurus said. "I made the Acacia" she said, then Kaluha saw the wounds on her body. " Are you okay?" she asked. "You look like you've been in a battle." "Yeah, I was in a battle with the Van Helsing" Herpasaurus said. "Alright" Klenitijie said. "Are all groups here?" she said. The dominants all nodded. "Let's start the meeting." 6. Titan's search Titan's eyes opened to his daughter Fruscinate staring at him. "Good morning Fruscinate" he said, though he saw that she wasn't in a friendly mood. "Alright Father, what's wrong? You've missed the gathering last night and let Priscilla lead the group instead of Harrison. Have you lost your mind?!" she growled. Titan got up and angrily swatted at her daughter. "You question me again, you'll be sorry!" Titan snarled. However, Fruscinate showed no remorse. "Oh, wouldn't Mother be proud of your antics, choosing the wrong leader..." Fruscinate was interrupted by her father lunging at her and she struggled with him. Priscilla helped him out. "I've got your back Father!" he yelled. The fight went on until Fruscinate, heavily wounded submitted. "I'm sorry" she said. "I'm so so sorry." Titan softened when he saw his daughter. He remembered the day that she came out of the burrow as a pup. The day she became a teenager. The day she became the dominant female. Now he had just harmed her. His own daughter! "No, I'm sorry!" he said. "I never should of hurt you and neither should of Priscilla" he said. Rriscilla dipped his head. "Father's right" he said. "We should of known better." Fruscinate smiled, then saw Titan and Priscilla whispering in low voices. "Should we tell her?" Titan asked his son. "I think we should. We didn't mean to hurt her" Priscilla answered. "What do you mean?" Fruscinate asked. Titan sighed, then answered. "Well, I'm leaving for a new mate. Your mother wanted me to do that" he continued. "So you're training Priscilla instead of Harrison as the new dominant male?" Fruscinate asked. "No, it's not that!" Priscilla exclaimed. "I'm training to be the dominant male of the Sequoia in a month" he said. Fruscinate nodded. "I understand" she said. "So you're leaving now Father?" she asked. "Soon" Titan replyed. "Hazwell and Romburg want to go too, so I'll gather them and then we'll leave." "Alright then. I'll miss you" Fruscinate said. "I'll miss you too Fruscinate" he said. "Make sure you lead this group with an iron paw." "I will. Goodbye Father" she said. "Goodbye Fruscinate" Titan said and the two other boys, both excited left with him. Titan looked at the sky first, however. A cloud passed, along with his old mate's voice, "For me Titan. Make sure it's for me." 7. Harrison's fall "So father, are we going to go to the Baobab?" Romburg asked. "There are quite the ladies there." "No way! The Sequoia ladies are more of my style" Hazwell said. Titan's shoulders slumped. ''Why did I ever become the dominant male of the Van Helsing? ''he thought. "We're going to the closest mob" he said. "But that's the Acacia!" Romburg said. "I don't care if that's the Acacia!" Titan yelled. "There's a dominant male position somewhere and I'm going to find it." "Fine!" Hazwell said, then saw something. "Is that Harrison?" he asked. Titan looked and saw a meerkat in the sand. "I think it is Harrison!" Titan said and ran to him. Harrison looked skinny and a snake bite was prominant on his leg. "Harrison, what happened?" Titan asked. "I wads bitten by a snake. Category:Meerkat stories